1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle opener and more particularly, to such a bottle opener, which enables a user to open polyethylene terephthalate bottles conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyethylene terephthalate is a thermoplastic polymer resin intensively used in beverage, food and other liquid containers for the advantages of lightweight, leak-proof, robustness and recyclable. When exercising or participating an outdoor activity, people may use a polyethylene terephthalate bottle to carry drinking water. However, opening the cap of a polyethylene terephthalate bottle requires effort. An old person or young child may be unable to open the cap of a polyethylene terephthalate bottle.